


Stardust

by Castiel_Wingless



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, There Will Be Sadness, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Wingless/pseuds/Castiel_Wingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany realizes there is more to life than just sitting around and waiting for the next war to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> "Two roads diverged I'm a wood, and I took the one less travelled by, and that has made all the difference"  
> -Robert Frost

The waves surrounding Germany are intimidating. They are only waves but there is something different about them, something missing or something that may have never been there. It was Italy.

Germany hasn't seen Italy for a year, day after day his life gets harder to live, harder to grasp, harder to sleep. He keeps himself occupied by starring at the ocean. He remembers that's the place where he saw Italy for the last time...

There is no hope. Germany has lost it all because he had so many feeling all jumbled up inside of him and for his own sake, he didn't let any of them show, not even when he was alone.

He was scared, scared of forgetting, scared that if he lets himself feel, that he would finally end himself.

He couldn't say it to himself, he couldn't. Germany can't even look himself in the mirror to believe the disaster.

"Say it" His mind would scream. Constantly, he blocked out that voice. It was cold and dreadful. He couldn't say it, it was too much.  
"Say it, Say It"

Germany grasps his hands together, looking at the ocean, vast and long, seemed like and infinity from his perspective. He can't do it anymore. The voice in his head was too strong and he was too weak to fight it. He wants it to stop. He wants the guilt to end. So he does what the voice wants him to do. He says it.

"I killed Italy, it was my fault"

The words fall out of Germany's mouth, they are heavy, like weights pulling him down, he couldn't even breathe, nor did he realize the sudden wetness of his cheeks. 

He sat there, and stared. He wasn't sure if he'd been there for hours, days...weeks. To him he felt alone, and that's not what he needed to feel at the moment.


	2. Two years earlier

Italy's smile warms Germany's heart. Even though Germany seems to be very rude to Italy, Italy still enjoys his company and Germany will never admit it but he does too.

"Germany!" Italy cheers as he wraps his arms around Germany's neck, holding him close, laughing the whole time.

Germany melts into the embrace and wraps his arms around Italy's back.  
He can't help on how inviting Italy is and how cheerful he is when he sees him. 

"Germany...I have a question" Italy says a little more quieter than he usually talks. Germany nods. "What is it"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere and eat pasta with me and...uh, there will be beer too" Italy says the sentence a little faster than normal, leaving Germany puzzles for at least a minute to figure out what he said. That was the longest minute of Italy's life until Germany finally spoke. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" He says.  
Italy freezes, not knowing the right answer. "What is the answer that will not get me killed?" He asks quickly. His question bubbles a laugh out of Germany's throat.

How could Italy be so cute when he is stumbling with his sentences and as red as a tomato.

"Let's call it a date, yes, I will go with you"

Pure joy runs onto Italy's face mixed with a side of relief that washed over him the second Germany speaks.  
He was happy. Italy was happy. They were both happy and nothing could be done to break that.

\----------------------

8:00 pm

He is sitting in an restaurant with Italy.  
It was perfect. The lighting, the seats, Italy. It was all so right to Germany and he couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling.

Germany watches Italy eat his pasta, scoffing down the noodles and starring back at Germany. He chuckles, remembering that he has food in front of him as well and starts eating but is a little more calm around pasta than Italy is.

Pasta is amazing. Germany thinks to himself. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was sitting with Italy or if he was tipsy from the beer but it was all so good and he was full, even though Italy was on his third serving of pasta and he was only on his first and just finished, he stays seated and admires Italy.

When he was eating the pasta, Germany noticed something. Something was different. It hit him like a rock that made his stomach fill with nerves but not pain, more like flutters as he notices how Italy's eyes are open.  
The beautiful hue of color in his eyes, reflecting the light in every way possible, how could this not be perfect.

He smiles like an idiot at Italy, getting lost in the large void of Italy's eyes, getting lost in the mixture of color and stars. It was almost like he was lost in space, starring at the stars, but he didn't feel lonely at all, he felt like he was in heaven. Then he realized that he was in love.

\----------------

After dinner with Italy they were both sitting on a bench under a street lamp.   
The lamp barely even emitted any light but it was enough for Germany. It was enough because his eyes still glittered, just like the stars above them in the night sky, but the stars were nothing like Italy. 

He thought it was strange how Italy hasn't said much throughout their time together, they have just been starring and that's all that really mattered because he didn't want to talk, Germany just wanted to admire the star before him.

Before Germany even comprehended his actions, he was sliding a hand to the back of Italy's head, pulling him slowly into a kiss. When their lips connect, it was like puzzle pieces finally finding their match and Germany knew, he made the right decision. Italy was kissing him back, jumping into Germany's lap to get a better angle, to deepen the kiss and it was magic.  
Germany blocked out all of his thoughts and concentrated on the soft, comforting lips of the man in front of him. He couldn't get enough and when Germany parted Italy's lips with his tongue and swirling it in his mouth, he could feel Italy's moan vibrate through his mouth. It was all so intoxicating as they forgot they still had to breathe but it didn't seem to matter at the moment.  
Italy tasted like pasta. It wasn't very surprising but the taste was different because it was Italy and he had his own taste.

The kiss was broken by Germany but only from the lack of oxygen in his lungs which he realizes when he felt them screaming for air.

He is still in a tight embrace with Italy, lips parted only a few centimeters and they can feel each others breath. It was warm into the freezing temperatures of the outside. Each breath they took together created a cloud of smoke to form between their faces and they didn't move, not once. 

Whit flurries start falling into Italy's lashes and Germany notices it immediately and he looks up. It's snowing. The white flurries pass over Italy's eyes. Which make them even more perfect than they already were.   
Germany finds it extremely irresistible not to collide them faces back into a heated kiss but he doesn't do it. 

Italy must have read his mind because he feels his lips warm up to the presence of other ones and he can't help but grin through the kiss, lungs in need of oxygen again so he he breaks it and lifts Italy up, walking home.

\-----------------

Germany gets into a gray tank top and green boxers then lays down on the bed, smiling over at Italy who has already fallen asleep from the long walk home. 

Italy was shivering from the cold by the time they got back so Germany had set up a fire that was now slowly burning out and he wrapped Italy into a blanket.

Germany pulled Italy close, feeling warm as well and slowly falling asleep with Italy in his arms.


End file.
